Six Sleeps
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Word of Constance's knowledge and power have spread, leading to a very interesting offer. There's no way her family will allow her to miss out on this opportunity but what will happen when Imogen is left alone with three children who miss their Mama? Part of the "A Life" Universe and a story to celebrate my one year writing anniversary.
1. How Many Sleeps?

**_A/N This one kind of got away from me a bit but that's what happens when I write in this universe. I'm planning on posting it over the course of this week because, well it's written, so in true Dreamsinlilac/ A Life style you can expect 4-5 updates. I hope you enjoy._**

Constance sat in the armchair with her hands folded in her lap. Eventually she looked up to meet the eyes of her wife and eldest daughter.

"That's what I wanted to tell you."

Abby got up and sat on the arm of the chair, enveloping her nervous parent in a hug. "Mama, that's brilliant. You must be so proud."

In truth Constance was proud. She had been made an offer that many others would love to receive. The problem was that of course she couldn't accept it.

"Oh yes you can", Imogen smiled as she joined her two girls on the chair, perching herself on the other armrest before leaning down to kiss the furrowed brow.

"But it would mean me being away from the four of you, from the school for a week. I don't mind about the school so much, that can run itself with everyone doing their jobs, but the idea of being without you and the girls…" Constance trailed off, she had never spent this amount of time away from her family before and the thought was making her feel ill.

"Sweetheart, we will miss you so much but you have to do this. Your last paper was so popular that you've been asked to give a series of lectures in one of the most important Witches Institutes in the world. It's a great opportunity for you and for the school. And really it's only six days. From the itinerary it looks like you'd leave late Sunday morning our time and fly back from Canada on Saturday morning theirs. You'll be back in the afternoon and we'll be waiting for you."

"Yeah." Abby nodded encouragingly, "And if you finally let me show you how to use FaceTime you can see us and speak to us every day, you can even read the crazies their bedtime stories."

Constance was starting to feel a tiny bit better but still not entirely convinced, "Hmmm, perhaps. And by the way, your sisters are not "crazies" as you are so fond of calling them."

"Hah! Did you see that dance off they were having in the hallway earlier? Totally crazy. Anyway, I'm going to go walk Shep and Wendy, you and Mum should talk a bit more. And Mama, if you go I'll miss you so much but I'd hate the thought that you were missing the chance to do this even more." Abby gave her Mama another squeeze before leaving the room.

The couple remained in silence for a few minutes before Constance spoke again. "You know they invited you as well?"

Imogen nodded, "I saw on the letter. Sweetheart, you know…"

"I know, Abby has school, Ava has nursery and we couldn't all go by broomstick. I thought about flying back and forth each day but its too far and with the time difference it doesn't make sense."

In the six hours since she had received the invitation Constance had gone through every possibility she could think of, but none made sense beyond not going.

"You'd be exhausted. I have an idea though, why don't you ask if Amelia can go with you? I'd feel better if you had company and I know she'd love to support you."

Constance hadn't considered that option. Truthfully she didn't want to be on her own with a lot of strangers either. "I could but that means she can't help you with the children and with me being gone there may be some extra school things for you to do."

"There probably will be but I still have Dad and I'm sure everyone else will pitch in. So we've decided you're going?"

"I suppose I am." Constance stretched upwards for a kiss. "I cannot tell you how much I'll miss you. We haven't spent a full night apart since you had your appendix out."

"Well, we have a week before you leave so you'll have to make the most of me. And while you're away, just think of the reunion we'll have when you get home." Imogen was trying her best to be positive but she could feel her insides churning at the thought of being without her love for six whole days. The extra school tasks weren't an issue and she knew that she'd have help with the children during the day. It was the nights with two toddlers and a teenager who loved and would be missing their Mama terribly that had her worried.

Amelia was only too glad to go and support Constance, "I'd be delighted to. I went to Canada once when I was younger, I'd love to go back again. And hear you speak of course, we'll have such a good time. I'd better think about what I want to pack."

"Are you sure?" Constance was delighted that she wouldn't be alone but didn't want Amelia to feel pressured into coming with her.

"Of course. Oh I'll miss the girls and Imogen. And Shep and Wendy. And Tom of course."

"I wondered if I was going to get a look in.", Tom sniffed from his chair.

"Stop sulking and help me make some tea."

They left Constance and Imogen sat very close together on the couch while they prepared the drinks.

"You don't mind do you love?", Amelia wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

Tom bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, "Of course not, I'll miss you madly but I'm glad you're going with her. You look after your girl, I'll look after mine and our beautiful granddaughters."

"And Shep and Wendy." Amelia leaned her head against Tom's chest while they waited for the kettle to boil. Being away from him would be hard but it was for less than a week. It would be rather like when they had been courting.

They decided not to tell Ava and Zara until the Friday before Constance and Amelia had to leave. They figured it would be less time for Ava especially to dwell on the fact that two of her favourite people would not be around for a while.

"You _and_ Granny are going?" Ava's large green eyes grew wide and started to fill with tears. "Will you come back?"

Constance held her daughter and tried to hide the guilt she was feeling. "Yes little one. I'll always come back, you know that. It's only a few days and Mummy will be here looking after you."

Imogen, who was holding a seemingly indifferent Zara walked over and crouched in front of Ava. "I know you'll miss them poppet, so will I but we'll look after each other won't we?"

"Yes.", Ava whispered. "How many sleeps?"

Ignoring her usual dislike of that expression Constance smiled at her little girl. "Six little one, six sleeps and we'll be back with you."

The next day and a half passed in a blur of packing and making sure that everything class wise was covered while Constance was away. Far too soon for her liking it was Sunday morning and she was making the most of the time before she had to get up.

"That tickles", Imogen stroked the head in her lap and giggled while her thighs were kissed as she caught her breath. "Now come up here and kiss me properly." She was still laughing as her wish was granted.

"Wasn't that the point of setting the alarm early, so I could give you something to think about while I'm gone?"

"It was and I hope it's mutual." Imogen's smile dimmed slightly, "Baby, I love you and I'm going to miss you. I'm trying to be brave for you and for the girls but don't think I don't care about this. I'm going to be counting the minutes until I have you back."

"I know and I've needed your strength and support so I could prepare for this. I love you Darling and I'll be home with you and the children before you know it. And Abby and I have practiced and I promise I'll FaceTime you before the girls go to bed every day."

"That will help all of us. Speaking of the kids we'd better get up and have that family breakfast we promised them."

Two hours later breakfast was over, bags and broomsticks were ready and it was time for Constance and Amelia to leave.

"Goodbye my dears." Amelia was excited to go but was already missing her husband, grandchildren and Imogen enormously.

"Bye Granny. I love you." Ava was trying to be a brave girl but the tears were falling down her cheeks as she kissed her grandmother goodbye.

"Love you Mama." Abby hugged Constance, this was even harder than she expected. "There's some surprises in your bag, nice ones."

"If they came from my girls they're always nice surprises. I love you dear" Constance said her goodbyes to Abby before moving to the two younger girls.

"Remember what we talked about, you have to look after Mummy while I'm not here. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Ava and Zara nodded in unison.

"Good, you are my special girls and I love you and will miss you very much. I'll speak to you every day and I'll be home soon."

"Okay." Zara gave her Mama a hug and kiss while Ava, who was also picking up on the fact that everyone was upset, was shuddering with sobs.

"Don't forget us."

"Never, you're my life, I'll think about you every minute of every day. When I come back I'll bring you a lovely surprise, I promise."

After a final kiss the three year old ran to be comforted by her older sister as they watched their parents say goodbye.

Constance and Imogen had already said their farewells upstairs but kissed briefly and shared a few whispered words of love.

"Everything will be fine. We love you." Imogen didn't know who she was trying to reassure most, right now it seemed like herself.

It was hard to end the embrace but Constance knew she had to. She forced herself to stop crying as she picked up her broomstick, tears and flying did not mix, and with a strained smile blew a kiss towards her family before setting off just before Amelia.

They had barely disappeared over the top of the castle when a certain two year old finally realised what was happening.

"Mama, no. Mama's gone. Granny too." Zara's voice rose at an alarming rate and her face went red as she joined Ava in her sobs.

Imogen, crying herself at this stage bent down to comfort them both. "Shhh, they'll be back. Please don't cry. Please."

Hating seeing his daughters and granddaughters so upset Tom went to offer some support. "Now then, no more tears. I'll tell you what we're going to do, you're going to dry your eyes and then we're going to go for a nice drive in the countryside and have some lunch, What do you say?"

Ava and Zara, still sniffling, calmed down as they were both lifted into their grandfather's strong arms.

"Okay." Abby gave a watery smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Pumpkin?"

"That sounds good Dad, thanks."

It was an inspired idea. They drove for an hour into the countryside where the girls ran around the woods with their mother and grandfather. Shep and Wendy had been brought along and loved the fresh air and exercise they were receiving. Once everyone had built up an appetite they found a lovely little country pub where the dogs could lay in front of the fire and the family enjoyed a nice meal.

By the time they arrived home it was time to speak to Constance and Amelia. Although they couldn't speak privately Imogen was just glad that they had arrived safely and were staying in what looked like a really lovely location. She was also relieved that the girls seemed to be accepting of the situation and there were no more hysterics, even on saying goodbye.

"Goodnight my gorgeous girls." Constance waved at her family on screen one last time before ending the call. Once they were gone she sat down on the bed to gather herself. Instantly Amelia was there with a shoulder for her to cry on.

"There there, you just take a minute. They'll be perfectly fine apart from missing you, but you'll see them and talk to them every day. Now, dry your eyes then we'll take a nice walk, get our bearings and maybe something to eat. The fresh air will do us both the world of good."

Constance dried her eyes and fixed her hair before picking up her coat, hat and gloves. A walk and some food sounded perfect and as soon as she was back she was planning on savouring the notes and drawings that she had found when unpacking her bag. There was an envelope marked for each day she was gone and "Sleep One" was already on the bedside table waiting for when she got into bed later.

"Shall we?"

Meanwhile back in England it was time for the normal Drill evening routine.

"Who's ready for bathtime?"

Ava ran towards the bathroom, shedding her cream jumper on the way while a slightly more reluctant Zara shook her head.

"No bath."

"Oh yes bath Sweetpea, I'm not having you going around like a street urchin while Mama is gone. How about if I put in lots of bubbles?"

It was almost 8PM and Abby had gone to her room to finish her weekend homework. While it should have been done earlier, Imogen couldn't chastise her eldest for it, she knew the delay was due to wanting to spend time with Constance before she left.

"Mummy, bath?" Ava ran back, now in just her vest and knickers with an impatient look on her face.

"I'm coming."

Bath time was relatively uneventful with just a little splashing. The girls loved the bubbles and playing with their bath toys, in fact Zara was the most reluctant to leave the water in the end.

"There we are, nice and snug in your pyjamas." Imogen bent down to give her squeaky clean daughters a kiss each. "We'll do stories in the sitting room then it's bedtime."

Again, story time wasn't a problem. It was when they'd finished "Goodnight Moon" that the issues began.

"Not sleepy." Zara drew her legs up as Imogen tried to put her down in her cot.

"You will be once you lie down Sweetpea, just try."

"Nope."

Imogen sighed, she didn't want to pander to Zara but she also knew when to pick her battles. "Right, we'll put Ava to bed, then it's your turn."

Apparently the bed Ava was thinking about was Mummy and Mama's.

"I'm minding you Mummy. I promised Mama."

In truth Imogen didn't fancy sleeping alone so was quite happy with the arrangement. She was slightly bemused by Ava's insistence that two teddies, a toy fairy and a book had to come along with her baby doll Katie.

"They live with me so they must come." Ava explained, making a second trip from her bedroom.

Imogen kissed a sleepy Zara's forehead. "Your sister is a pack rat. And what about you, are you ready for dreamland now?"

"No Mummy"

Imogen was in a dilemma. She knew Ava was ready for bed, sleeping was still one of her favourite things in the world and her eyes were already closing. In the end she decided to put Ava to bed and keep Zara up with her for a little longer.

"Goodnight poppet. We love you very much."

Ava gave a sleepy smile, "Night night Mummy, my pillow smells like Mama."

"Isn't that lovely? Sweet dreams."

After leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar, Imogen returned to the sitting room, still holding Zara. She went to her music player and chose some relaxing music that she was hoping would work for the two of them. For a time it looked like her plan was working, twenty minutes later she carried the fast asleep little girl into her room and attempted for the second time to place her in the cot."

"No, no cot." Zara jerked awake and started to cry.

"You love your cot." Imogen was beginning to lose her patience.

"Want Mummy."

Imogen sighed, she was tired herself and this was the only way she was likely to get to bed on time.

"Best behaviour, okay?"

"Okay."

Once Zara was tucked in next to her sister it was time for Imogen to complete her nightly routine. She was cleansing her face when a movement behind caught her eye.

"Hi."

There was Zara beaming up at her from the bathroom door.

"You little monkey, wait right there and as soon as I'm finished we are _both_ going to bed"

Ten minutes later Imogen was snuggled under the duvet with Zara in her arms and Ava, who always took up a large amount of space for such a small person, lying on Constance's pillow.

"Time to sleep.", she whispered into the blonde hair that was tucked under her chin.

Unfortunately at that moment Zara remembered a post breast feeding habit she had when she was unwell or in this case, overtired- pinching her Mummy's nipple out of nowhere.

"Ouch. Oh Zara, no that hurts." That was an understatement, it had been done with such force that Imogen could already feel the bruise forming on the sensitive area. Her eyes watered and she blinked back the tears.

"Mummy?" Of course the noise had woken Ava.

"It's okay poppet. Go back to sleep, you too Sweetpea and no more pinching."

Sleep was a long time coming for Imogen that night. She watched as Zara eventually dropped off but couldn't shake the fear that as soon as she slept her little mischief maker would be running riot around the castle. Eventually by 3AM it was too difficult to keep her eyes open and with a final wish that Constance was doing okay without them she drifted off.

"Mummy?"

Sleep vanished quickly as she heard Ava call her. "What is it poppet?"

"Nothing. Just checking you were there. Night."

Imogen, now wide awake again, sighed as she sat back against the pillows and wondered just how much coffee she could get into herself before Assembly in the morning. She had a feeling she'd need it


	2. What A Start

**Five sleeps.**

"Mum, there's no granola."

"There is honey, look again."

Abby rolled her eyes, the container wasn't even there. Instead she grabbed a banana and made herself some Weetabix. As she sat down there was a knock on the door before Tom stuck his head in.

"Morning."

"Ganda." Zara zoomed over.

"Someone's wide awake." He looked up as he saw his daughter enter. "And someone's not. Rough night pumpkin?"

"And morning. We've had outfit issues." Imogen indicated at Ava.

Tom regarded the pouting three year old. "You look beautiful princess, what's wrong with what you're wearing?"

Ava pursed her lips tightly, "I wanted my pink jumper with the star, the one Granny made me."

Imogen poured her third coffee of the morning. "It's in the wash, you can wear it tomorrow."

Abby ruffled her sister's hair before grabbing her schoolbag. "I love your blue jumper. Bye, see you all this evening."

Seeing that Abby's compliment had done what she couldn't and reassured Ava, Imogen sat down to put her trainers on. As she did she was vaguely aware of something crunchy under her feet but didn't realise what it was at first. Not until she tried to put her shoe on.

"Ugh, what is that?"

'That' was the missing granola, complete with milk for added flavour.

Zara giggled as she saw her Mummy's disgusted face. That had been fun.

Luckily for Imogen she had multiple pairs of trainers and she hopped past her children and father to get another pair from the bedroom.

"We'll discuss proper kitchen utensils later. Ava, have fun at nursery. Zara,be good for Granddad. I'll see you at lunch." Imogen kissed the girls then ran downstairs to brief the other teachers before Assembly.

Thirty minutes later she was standing on the podium addressing the students.

"Girls, I know that while Miss Hardbroom is away you will remain focused and work hard. All that's left for me to say is… is." Imogen lost her train of thought as she saw the door to the Great Hall open and a blur coming towards her at a rapid pace.

A completely naked blur.

"Zara Florence Drill, WHERE are your clothes?"

While the Cackle's students laughed loudly, their acting principal flushed and tried to catch her daughter who was busy dancing across the stage for her audience.

"Get back here." Imogen pulled off her hoody before scooping the little entertainer up and wrapping her in it. As she did so Tom jogged to the top of the room.

"I'm so sorry. I turned my back for a second and she ran out of the staffroom. She lost these along the way." With a sheepish look he handed over Zara's jumper, leggings, slippers and underwear.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed. Can you re-dress her please?" Imogen stood up and fixed the girls with a look. "Joke's over. Third years, wait at the end of the hall. Everyone else, get to your class or study groups."

"Are you alright?", Davina was trying to hide her sniggers as she walked past but it _had_ been very funny.

"Marvellous, my child just streaked through Assembly. What a start. Come on girls, let's go."

Although she was exhausted Imogen still put the third years through their paces, She jogged through the woods alongside them and felt some of her tension disappear. Once class was over she showered then made a start on some of the endless paperwork that seemed to come with running a school. Before she knew it it was lunchtime. Both Zara and Ava were full of chatter as they ate their lunch in the staffroom with Tom and the other teachers and Imogen was feeling great as they kissed her goodbye again before she went to play tennis with the next class.

Her good mood continued as she went back upstairs at the end of the day. Things may not have started well but they were definitely improving.

'Hey honey." She bent down to kiss Abby who was sat reading her English book. "Good day in school?"

"No, not really." Abby didn't even look up as she responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?", Imogen asked kindly.

"No."

Knowing not to push too much Imogen made a start on dinner. It was just ready when Tom brought Ava and Zara back upstairs but despite her hard work it seemed that not everyone was interested in eating.

"Sorry, I'm just not hungry." Abby explained when asked what was wrong with her meal.

Imogen was instantly concerned, pasta with tomato sauce was one of Abby's favourites. She hadn't made it any differently so there was no reason for her not to like it. "Can I make you something else?"

Abby shook her head. "No thanks."

There wasn't time to dwell on the moody behaviour. With the help of Tom before he left, Imogen cleaned up, made some more granola, that was put out of Zara's reach then got the younger girls ready for bed. She had decided that seeing as Constance was planning to read them their bedtime story, it would be better for them to be ready for bed straight away afterwards. Whose bed was still up for debate.

"And they lived happily ever after." Constance smiled at her family as she finished telling the fairytale Ava had requested. "I hate to say goodbye but you two need to go to sleep and I must go back to my lecture. I love you all very much."

"Love you Mama." The girls blew kisses towards their mother.

"I love you Sweetheart", Imogen felt a glow at the love she saw reflected back at her before her wife vanished from the screen.

Abby got up and gathered her books before kissing her mother and sisters. "Night."

"Don't you want to stay up with me for a while?" Imogen had been looking forward to having someone to chat to before bed.

"I want to look over my maths book before the test Wednesday and I'm already wiped. See you in the morning,"

Imogen watched as the door closed, she knew it was silly but she definitely felt a little hurt, something Ava was clearly picking up on.

"Do you miss Mama lots like we do?", she asked as she climbed into her Mummy's lap.

"I do poppet but I have you with me and that's a big help. Are you sleeping in your own beds?"

Two voices responded, "No."

"I thought not. Come on, let's clean our teeth and turn in."

"Are you going to bed too?", Ava was shocked.

"May as well, I don't have anything else to do. And if you're lucky you might even get another story."

"Yay. Will you sing us a song too?"

"Oh, Mummy songs." Zara put on her best begging look.

"How can I refuse those faces? Come on babies, we'll have a nice little snuggle, just the three of us.

Rest didn't come easily for Imogen that night either. Even after the girls nodded off she couldn't relax and lay awake for hours watching them sleep, just as she and Constance had done so many time since they had been born.

Eventually she fell into a light doze that was broken every time Zara moved.

"If Mama was here she'd make sure you couldn't get out of bed. I don't have any magic but I can still look after you so you stay in dreamland and I'll be here. I love you girls." Imogen resigned herself to another largely sleepless night but decided it was worth it. Besides, there was always coffee to keep her going the next day.

 **Four Sleeps.**

"Aghh. Have you moved my Maths book?"

Abby was frantically pulling out cushions looking for the missing item as her sisters ate their breakfast.

"Is it still upstairs?"

The search stopped as Abby remembered where her book was. "Maybe, oh I'm going to be late. See you later."

"Bye Absy." Zara waved but her sister was already gone.

"Abby didn't kiss us." Ava dropped her soldier as she looked sadly at the closed door.

Imogen crossed over and crouched between her two girls, "Will Mummy kisses do for now?", she laughed before kissing them both several times. There was still laughter as she picked her ringing phone up from the table.

"Hey Dad."

"Pumpkin, I really hate to do this but I'm not feeling well. It's just a bug but I don't think me taking the girls is a good idea."

"Don't worry about the girls, I'll sort them out. Are you okay? Can I do anything?"

The last thing Tom wanted was for his daughter to get sick too. "I'm fine, I'm going to go back to bed and sleep it off. I'll text you later."

After saying goodbye Imogen glanced at the clock, she needed to find a way to get Ava to nursery and someone to look after Zara while she took the first years for P.E. All in the next thirty minutes.

"Oh Imogen, I would but one of the students has asked to speak to me and then I have a meeting to go to. I'm so sorry." Elizabeth felt awful that she couldn't help. In addition Davina and Gaby both had classes at this time.

"That's okay. If you can just keep an eye on Zara for twenty minutes I'll drop Ava down to nursery before class."

"What will you do with Zara during your class?"

Imogen shrugged as she picked up Ava's little backpack and helped her into her coat. "Bring her with me."

The first years all squealed with delight when they saw their special guest sat in her stroller at the top of the hall. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Okay everyone, follow my instructions. Ready? Lunges."

Zara's book could only capture her attention for so long and Imogen wasn't very surprised when she unstrapped herself and ran over to join in the fun.

"You said you'd be good."

"Am good. Jump." With that Zara decided the best thing she could do was join in with the jumping jacks, along with every other move the girls were making much to everyone's amusement.

When it came to floor exercises Imogen made sure everyone had their hand weights before laying down on her own mat with Zara on her stomach. "You can be my weight Sweetpea. One, two, three" As the girls lifted their dumbbells, Imogen lifted her squealing daughter in the air as she often did in private and enjoyed these extra moments together.

"That was a great class Miss Drill. Will you bring her again?"

Clearly Zara had gone down a storm, and for a far better reason than the previous day.

"We'll see. Great work girls, run along and get showered and changed for the next class. See you later."

While she didn't have another class right now Imogen had a lot of paperwork to get through and really wasn't sure how she'd keep Zara entertained while she did it. Luckily for her the cavalry had arrived.

"Dad called me, I have a couple of hours free so I can take this one and collect Ava from nursery. I have a farm visit to make later so I need to be gone by three." Stephen bent down to pick up his niece. "I saw you doing your exercises, I hope you're not too tired to take Shep and Wendy for a walk?"

"Shep!" Zara's dog preference was still clear.

"I owe you." Imogen hugged her brother. "If you can give them lunch upstairs I'll work through so I finish everything. My next class ends at half two so you'll be gone in plenty of time. Thanks."

The hours flew by as Imogen completed her reports and followed up on the correspondence that had come into the school. 

_"_ _We're a tiny witches school, how is there so much paperwork?"_

Regardless it had to be done and with only a brief stop to grab some lunch from the school kitchens, she powered through her work and was ready and waiting for the fourth years to go for their run. Five miles later she said goodbye to the tired group of girls. After a quick shower in Abby's bathroom where she wouldn't be disturbed, she went to relieve her brother.

"I honestly don't know how this happened."

The sitting room looked like a tornado had hit it. There were toys, books, and art supplies everywhere.

"Maybe it was because you let them play with everything at once?" Imogen sighed as she looked around. As great as Stephen was with the kids, he did tend to indulge them.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I'll clean up."

"No, you have to go. It's fine I'll do it. These two will be helping me won't you?"

"Yes Mummy." Ava knew the fun was over and was putting her toys back in the chest. Meanwhile a paint covered Zara sat under the table giggling.

"You too Picasso and that had better not be your sister's painting stuff." To Imogen's relief it was the washable paint that the girls shared which was lucky for everyone considering the mood Abby was in.

Stephen scarpered while his sister carried Zara into the shower. "Blue hair is not your look Sweetpea. I think you look better blonde don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get you dried off, then I believe you still have some putting away to do. I'll help you and then I'll start tea. Hang on, where are Morgana and Pixie?"

On hearing their names the feline mother and daughter made their way out from behind the cupboard.

"You two had the right idea, I'd have hidden from that chaos as well Hey, what's this."

"Fairy cat." Ava giggled, "Pretty fairy cat."

Morgana was indeed a fairy cat with wings, that Imogen knew came from Ava's favourite fairy toy, attached to her collar.

"No decorating the cat we promised Mama we'd look after her. And don't even think about trying to get her to fly."

It was clear that Morgana was missing Constance, she had spent the last couple of days wandering around their rooms looking for her mistress.

Imogen bent down to detach the wings, after taking a picture of course. "She'll be back soon sweetie, I promise."

Morgana stretched and purred happily before moving into the corner to groom Pixie. Her favourite human might be away but the ones who were left were very nice. Even if one of them ` had made her look ridiculous.

Ava and Zara were slightly more subdued as they continued to put their things away before setting down to watch cartoons on Imogen's computer. It was cheating somewhat but she figured it was the only way to keep them occupied while she cooked their evening meal. They were still watching Fireman Sam when Abby arrived home.

"Is Granddad okay?" She had just heard that Tom was unwell.

"He's fine honey. He's going to stay in the cottage and just have something light to eat. How about you? Am I going to get some time with you this evening?

Abby sighed, "I wish but I still need to study for my Maths test, Elizabeth said she'd help me after we've talked to Mama. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Imogen knew Abby wanted to do well at school but she was still planning on having a chat with her about her moody behaviour once the exam was over.

Once dinner was over and the dishes were done it was time to call Constance and Amelia.

"I've spoken to Tom and he's absolutely fine but he'll probably rest again tomorrow morning." Amelia wasn't too happy that she was away while her husband was ill but she also knew that he could look after himself.

"We had some free time yesterday evening so we explored the area. It's very pretty even though it's terribly cold." Constance told them. "I may have even bought a couple of presents for some very good girls."

Imogen laughed when she saw the excited reactions from the children. She decided not to mention anything, including the streaking incident until Constance arrived home. And they _were_ good, for the most part.

"You just have to wait a couple of days more and then I'll be home with your presents."

Imogen held her girls and smiled at her wife. "Four nights and three days and then we'll have you back Sweetheart, that's the best present we could ask for."


	3. The Worst Mother In The Supermarket

**Three Sleeps**

"Mummy, Mummy?"

Imogen looked down to find Ava pulling the hem of her top. "Yes poppet?"

"Come play with me, please?

It was Wednesday which meant no classes for Imogen and as usual she had taken Ava and Zara to playgroup in the village hall. She and Constance had been bringing the girls since they were tiny babies and both girls loved it. Each had made friends and normally ran to sit with them as soon as they arrived. This morning Zara had toddled off to play with her friend Sasha while Ava, who normally made a beeline for Sasha's sister Ellie, seemed glued to Imogen.

"Let me finish my coffee poppet and I'll come over. Look, Ellie's waiting, go play with her."

After a moment's hesitation Ava walked over to her friend while Imogen sighed. "I admired you before but my admiration has increased tenfold over the past few days. How do you manage? Even taking a shower this morning was a drama, I had to bring them both in with me."

She was addressing Linda, the mother of Ellie and Sasha. Linda had divorced her husband just over a year before and was raising her two girls, who were the same ages as Ava and Zara, alone ever since. Both Constance and Imogen had become very friendly with her over the past three years and enjoyed their Wednesday catch ups.

"Oh, I haven't taken a shower alone in weeks. I wish I could give you an answer, I just manage every day and collapse into bed every evening. The good news is Constance will be back at the weekend."

Imogen immediately felt guilty, she was just on her own for a few days unlike Linda whose husband had walked out on his young family. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to complain."

"You're not." Linda refilled both cups, "You're missing your wife but don't worry you're doing a great job."

She may have been doing a good job but clearly not good enough for Ava who was back again.

"Mummy, look at my blocks."

She wouldn't get away not going this time so Imogen put down her cup and went to admire the the building work that had been done. Ava normally loved playing with Ellie and her other friends but this today she was especially clingy and didn't like Imogen talking to anyone else. The clinginess was still there when playgroup ended and they said goodbye to Linda.

"Things will be back to normal in a couple of days" Linda couldn't help laughing as she saw how close Ava was standing to Imogen.

"I think someone's a little J-E-A-L-O-U-S of me talking to a woman who isn't her M-A-M-A." Imogen confided.

Ava immediately looked up. "Mama? My Mama is very pretty and lovely."

The message was clearly aimed at Linda. "I know she is Ava, I'm looking forward to seeing her next week. Bye girls."

"Our spelling days aren't going to last long with this one. Okay, say goodbye and then we're off to the supermarket."

 _"_ _Why? Why did I do this to myself?"_

Two hours later Imogen was pulling up outside the castle. Her head was pounding and her heart was racing. The supermarket trip had been a disaster involving tears and an epic tantrum from Zara who wanted a bottle of chocolate milk more than anything else in the world.

"No, you are not having it, especially not that chemically made stuff. If you stop this I will make you a lovely glass of nice healthy chocolate milk when we get home."

"I want it" Zara had sobbed loudly which made what seemed like everyone in the shop stare at them.

"I said no." Imogen took the bottle of milk and ignoring the crying, carried on with her shopping. By the time she was at the tills both she and Zara were bright red and Ava was on the verge of tears.

"Zara, don't cry." she reached over to hug her sister but was immediately pushed away.

"Poppet, don't worry she'll calm down in a minute."

Oh, how Imogen wished that had been true. During the ten minutes they spent queuing then paying for their items, Imogen felt like the worst mother in the supermarket. In her mind everyone was judging her and causing her to feel very sorry for herself.

 _"_ _I wish Constance was here to give them one of her looks. Actually no, if she was here we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."_

Zara had cried the whole way home, in fact she was still crying and by this stage Ava had joined in.

Managing the shopping bags, then the two upset toddlers was difficult at the best of times, but with half the Cackle's students looking at them it was even harder. One of the second years, who was already making a name for herself didn't even try and hide her amusement at the situation.

"Wow, discipline really does go downhill when HB isn't here."

Right now Clara Cook and her smart remarks would have to wait, there were bigger things to focus on.

"Girls, don't you have lunch to eat?" Imogen asked as she carried a wailing Zara past the third years, sighing with relief once they got upstairs. "No more crying, please. I'm going to make lunch and then you are both having a long nap while I do some work."

Thankfully she just needed to heat up the vegetable stew which both hungry girls hoovered up.

"Good girls. I'm going to make you a bed on the couch and then I'll sit at the desk and do my work okay?"

That sounded good to Ava and Zara and they were each tucked in at opposite ends of the couch while Imogen sat down to do more admin work on her computer. Normally after playgroup they slept for a solid two hours, sometimes even three.

Normally.

"Hi Mummy." Zara called across the room after twenty minutes.

"Sweetpea, you need more sleep. Close your eyes again."

"No, play time. Ava play games." Before she could be stopped Zara had crawled over to her sister and was shaking her awake.

"Morning."

"It's not morning, it's still nap time. You need to go back to sleep." Imogen knew her pleading was pointless, both girls were too awake to drop off again.

"We want to play. Please."

Within a few minutes they were on their mat with a few select toys to occupy them. It worked for a little while during which Imogen kept working, hoping the peace would last.

"Mine."

"I was playing."

"No touch. Mine."

Imogen looked up to see Zara clutching a teddy and glaring at Ava. "Play nicely and share Zara."

Playing nicely lasted for five minutes until all hell broke loose.

"Ouch." Ava rubbed her head after being hit with a rubber phone.

"Za…"

Imogen hadn't even started to get the warning out before Zara stood up and threw a block at her sister. This was the last straw for the normally gentle Ava who shoved her sister, causing her to land hard on her backside.

"Hey." Imogen marched over to the again screaming girls. "No fighting, I'm surprised at both of you."

"She hit me." Ava sobbed.

"And you pushed her, I know she started it but you're both wrong and I'm putting you in time out." Having looked over them both and thankfully seeing no injuries Imogen knew they needed to cool off. "Zara, you sit on the mat. Ava, sit on the chair for two minutes."

"That long?" Ava was still crying as she walked over to the chair, glowering at Zara who had caused all of this.

"Yes." Imogen set the timer on her phone and tried to calm her own temper as they waited. Before the second minute was over the door opened and Tom walked in.

"I thought I'd….What's happening?"

"Time out for fighting. Right, time's up. What do you say?"

"Sorry." Ava sniffed from the chair while Zara stayed silent.

"Not to me, to each other. Do you understand why I put you in timeout? You're sisters, you're meant to be best friends and I can't have you playing up like that just because Mama isn't here, it's not on, I just can't, I can't.. Dad, can you take them, I need a minute." With that Imogen ran into the bedroom leaving her father and children staring after her.

 _"_ _I'm a terrible mother."_ she thought as she clutched Constance's pillow and wished her wife was there.

"Pumpkin?" Tom entered the room carrying a cup of hot tea and some ginger biscuits.

"Dad, you can't leave them alone, especially not now."

"I didn't, Abby's home, she's with them and I'm going to look after _my_ little girl. We've had a chat, we know you've had a tough couple of days, my being sick didn't help."

"Oh I never asked.."

"Shhh, I'm fine. Imogen, you are such a good mother and those girl are lucky to have you."

"But they were fighting, they never do that. And Abby's been so moody. And I haven't slept because Zara won't go into her cot and I'm so afraid she'll get out of the bed. I can't cast a spell like Constance does to keep her in." Imogen sniffled as she dunked her biscuit into the tea.

"Pumpkin, they are amazing kids. Amazing, normal kids who fight just like you and Stephen did. If I recall correctly, one time when your Mum went home to Ireland, you ended up with a split lip and Stephen had a black eye before she'd been gone for a day. And as for your girls, remember at Christmas when they were stuck inside? Constance put them in time out for the same reason so stop with the selective memories. And Abby, well you remember what its like to be a teenager. They've played up this week and they know it, even Zara, but they want to make it up to you. I know Abby wants a chat, will I send her in?"

Imogen gave a shaky smile, "I guess so."

A moment later a meek looking Abby entered the room. "Are you okay? Granddad said you were upset."

"I was, I still am a bit. It's just been a tough few days. I miss Mama so much and your sister's have been playing up. You've barely spoken to me since Sunday, I know you've had school but.."

"I'm sorry Mum, I was being a moody cow. I had my period, that's no excuse. Neither is the exam. I was missing Mama and I had a fight with Peter and I just closed off. I'm so sorry." Abby crawled into her mother's open arms and let the tears roll down her face. "I feel so bad."

"Honey, don't. I know how you're feeling, I've been there. I still feel like that some months but please, you know you can talk to me or Mama, don't close yourself off."

"I know, I didn't want to burden you, I made it worse though. I'm sorry and I'm going to make it up to you, starting now. Granddad is cooking dinner and I'm going to help you with the crazies 'til Mama comes back, including sleeping in your bed. Zara won't try and get out but if she does we'll be blocking her way."

"I'd like that. And this week they have been a bit crazy."

Mother and daughter cuddled in silence for a while before Imogen broached the Peter topic.

"No, I picked a fight with him. I apologised and he was very nice about it."

Imogen kissed the curly hair, she was glad that Abby had Peter. His calm nature balanced her when she needed it.

"I'm glad he was kind to you. Honey, I've been there as well, picking fights when I've been in a mood. Ask Jamie and Mama. But let me tell you, I've regretted those arguments more than any other, especially ones where I've hurt Mama's feelings. If you'll let me give you some advice, bite your tongue or walk away when you feel it coming on. The moment will pass and you'll forget any nasty words in your mind, but if you say them out loud then you and the other person will remember them afterwards."

Abby nodded, "I know, you're right. And I know its something you work on as well. I'm really going to try, just like you do."

Before they could talk any more there was another knock on the door.

"Dinner's almost ready, in the meantime these little girls want to say something."

"We're sorry, we'll be good." Ava made it as far as the bed before her lip started to wobble.

Zara who was right behind her also looked very upset.

"There's been enough tears today. I'm sorry I scared you, I just got a bit sad. Have you two made friends?" Imogen lifted both girls onto the bed and held them on either side of her.

"Best friends." Zara reached for Ava's hand in a move that made Imogen's heart melt.

"That makes me happy. I love you girls very much and I'm so glad you're with me while Mama is gone. Only three sleeps left and then she'll be home but until then we're a team right?"

"Team Drill." Abby gave her sisters and Mum high fives while her Granddad laughed at them.

"I think I qualify for that team. Let's eat, then Abby and I will bathe the girls while you have a nice sit down before we speak to Constance and Amelia."

Even though it was a weeknight, Imogen gratefully took the glass of wine her father poured her and savoured it as Ava and Zara had their baths and were dressed in their pyjamas. They were all settled on the couch when the computer indicated the FaceTime call coming through.

"And how are all of you?" Amelia was so thrilled that she could see the family while they were away. Modern technology was marvellous.

"We're very good." Ava answered her Granny with a big smile. She could already feel that her Mummy was happier because they were all friends again.

"Darling?" Constance was finding it so hard today especially, seeing her family and not being able to touch them. She just wanted to hold them all, especially Imogen who had taken on so much to allow her make this trip. It did make her feel better when she saw how close the children were sat to her, with the two younger girls in particular sitting as close as they possibly could.

"Ava's right, we have each other so we're very good. And when you're home, we'll be perfect."

Constance wasn't entirely convinced. She could see how tired her wife looked and rightly guessed it was due to one or two possible visitors in their bed. There wasn't much she could do from where she was but maybe there was a gesture that could show them all how much she loved and was thinking of them. Resolving to think of something once her lecture was over she listened to the girls chatter for another few minutes before saying goodbye.

"Remember what you girls said, you're looking after your Mummy okay?" Tom regarded his granddaughters with a serious look.

"Yes Granddad." Ava was taking her promise very seriously, she really didn't want to see Mummy get sad again.

Once Tom had gone, Abby took charge of things. Everyone was dressed for bed and it was time to relax. "Right, warm milk with cinnamon for Ava, hot chocolates for me, a lukewarm version for Zara and a peppermint tea for Mum."

"Thanks honey." , Imogen took the cup gratefully.

"You're welcome, now legs up. You deserve a nice foot rub so let me do that."

Imogen sat back against the cushions while Abby gently rubbed her feet and Ava and Zara drank their drinks from their beakers and giggled together like the best friends they were.

"Feeling better?" Abby asked the question a little later after she had cleaned her teeth and climbed into bed.

"Lots, thank you. And you?"

"Much, Besides, how could anyone be moody looking at this?"

They both looked at Ava and Zara who were holding hands with the teddy that had caused so much trouble that afternoon in between them.

"I certainly can't stay moody with them around. Or you. I'm going to take a picture of this and send it to Mama, it will make her smile. Then let's get some sleep honey. I love you."

Then safe in the knowledge that she wasn't on her own, Imogen drifted off to sleep. Everything wasn't back to normal and she was sure more things would come up but she'd deal with them. Tomorrow.


	4. We're Almost There

**Two Sleeps**

Thursday was a much better day. Imogen had enjoyed a good sleep, as had the girls, and it was a happy group that settled down for breakfast that morning.

"Thank you honey, these eggs are great."

"They're yummy."

Abby smiled at the praise from her Mum and sister. It was only scrambled eggs and toast but it felt good to have helped.

The morning seemed to run more smoothly than previous days. Abby had organised herself the night before so was ready in plenty of time of the school bus. Ava and Zara dressed without fussing and both were waiting for Tom to collect them. The plan was he would drop Ava to nursery and then take Zara to run some errands. Imogen would then collect Ava at 1PM.

"See you later girls. I love you."

"Love you Mummy.", Zara gave Imogen a big hug before leaving the room holding her sister's hand. Since their blow up the day before she noticed that both girls were especially affectionate with each other which was making her feel a whole lot better about things.

 _"_ _Right, better get to work."_

First was a meeting with Davina, Elizabeth and Gabrielle. They had tried to keep to the timetable but there was a clash between Gaby's Spell class and Constance's Potions group. Neither Davina nor Elizabeth were free to cover so Imogen was going to take the Spell class who had theory work to do while Gaby took the practical Potions group.

"They've got plenty of book work." Gaby reassured Imogen before the meeting ended.

"I'll be fine. Okay, so if everyone knows what they're doing we'll finish up." Imogen smiled at them before going to teach her own fourth year P.E class. It might have been selfish on her part but she was dying for a run so took them off around the village for their ninety minute class. Once it was over she ran upstairs to change before going to supervise the second years.

"Miss Gribble said you have work to do so carry on. You can consult with each other quietly if you need to."

As always there was a little bit of chatter before the students settled down and started working. In general the second years were a good group but as with most classes there was always one girl who pushed her luck.

"Miss, if we cast a spell on you, you'd be in trouble wouldn't you?"

Imogen looked up from the papers she was reading. "No Clara, _you'd_ be in trouble. Stop distracting everyone and get back to your work."

Clara Cook, as seen by her comment the day before, prided herself on being the class clown and wasn't going to miss the opportunity to show off in front of her friends. It would be worth the possible strike to get everyone laughing.

"Hocus Pocus…."

Imogen stood up immediately and moved herself out of Clara's line of sight. She could see the other girls cringing as she walked toward the smirking second year.

"Clara, I will see you after class and you will work quietly for rest of the lesson. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Miss."

"You're in enough trouble, I'd stay quiet if I were you."

Deep down she knew Clara had just been showing off but she remembered a time when another second year had cast a spell, almost killing Constance and Ava. She wasn't willing to take any risks.

At twelve thirty the bell rang indicating the end of class. While the other students left quickly Clara stayed as directed.

"How many strikes are you on Clara?"

"One Miss Drill."

Imogen sighed, why did these girls push it so much, "I believe it's two. Now it's three. I am going to be contacting your parents and asking them to come and talk to me and Miss Hardbroom next week."

Clara let out an indignant snort, "That's so not fair. Spells never start with with 'Hocus Pocus', if you were a witch you'd know that."

"I am going to talk to your parents and tell them about your behaviour, including the cheekiness you have just displayed. You will also be writing an essay that will demonstrate your understanding of what happens to Witches who cast spells on non-Witches, a very detailed essay which I expect by first thing Monday morning. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Miss Drill." Clara was disgusted, that essay was going to take her all weekend to do. She gathered up her things and was just about to leave the room when her teacher added something else.

"I may not be a Witch Clara but I am not a pushover, you'd do well to remember that."

As her student skulked out Imogen looked at her watch. It was five to one.

"Shit."

She grabbed her jacket and ran to the nursery school, arriving just after five past.

"I'm so sorry.", she tried to catch her breath as she met Carol, the nursery teacher, at the door.

"Relax, it's only five minutes, normally we have people a lot later. She's inside finishing her drawing."

Sure enough Ava was sat at her little desk chatting away to Carol's assistant Annie as she worked. Imogen smiled as she walked towards them, although her smile faded as she heard what Ava was saying.

"My Mummy likes sleeping with girls. It's okay though, she's got lots of girls to sleep with while Mama is away."

As Carol and Annie stifled their giggles Imogen flushed bright red. "Oh my God, I don't, I would never. She means that they're staying in my bed while Constance is away."

Carol reached for her arm, "We know, you wouldn't believe some of the innocent things that are said in here that sound worse to adults. We're used to it."

At that moment Ava looked up and saw her mother waiting for her. "Mummy, you're here. Look at my picture, it's for you. Why are you so red?"

Despite her embarrassment Imogen couldn't help smiling as Ava ran to her. "I ran very fast to come and get you poppet, That's a great picture, thank you. Are you ready to go home?"

Ava gathered her bag and coat and after saying goodbye to her teachers she left school holding her Mummy's hand.

"Poppet, what were you saying to Annie about me sleeping with girls?" Imogen was wondering where the conversation had come from.

"You and Granddad were talking about when you shared a tent with Uncle Stephen and you said you hated it 'cos he was a smelly boy. Remember? I was telling Annie about that."

She did indeed remember the conversation she and her father had been having the previous Sunday. At this stage she wasn't even surprised that her clever little girl had picked up on what they were saying and added her own take on it.

"Ah, I see. Well, lucky for me I have my sweet smelling little girls while Mama is away. Look, there's Granddad and Zara in time for lunch."

Tom had collected some breads and salads and over lunch they discussed their mornings. Zara had been on her best behaviour and was enjoying eating her lunch sitting on Mummy's lap.

"I'm going to put them down for a nap and then we'll play with Shep and Wendy. See you later pumpkin." Tom took his granddaughters by the hands to nap in their bedroom in the cottage while Imogen went back to work.

Work that afternoon meant some games of rounders with the second years, including a very quiet Clara. Luckily the other girls were full of energy and there was a happy, energetic buzz which kept Imogen grinning as she entered Constance's office afterwards to finish her work from the morning. Her smile got even bigger as she saw what was waiting from her on the desk.

"Oh Sweetheart."

She ran her fingers over the large bunch of greenery and multicoloured tulips that were sitting there. These certainly hadn't come from Interflora. There may have been magic involved but she didn't care as she reached for the note.

 ** _"_** ** _My Darling Imogen, Thank you for taking care of our precious family while I am away. I'm so grateful to you for pushing me to challenge myself, it's yet another reason why I love you so much. These flowers are a mere token of my love for you and our daughters. I cannot wait to see you this weekend and show you just how much I have missed you. I am yours forever, Constance."_**

Imogen sat at the desk and carried on with her tasks, looking up every now and then to admire her gift. She was especially touched by the blue dahlia, pink rose and white lily that had been added for Abby, Ava and Zara. She knew they were going to love them.

"Thank you for our flowers Mama." Abby couldn't believe how perfect hers was and had started planning how she was going to paint it.

"You're very welcome. You spoiled me so much with the lovely pictures and notes you put my bag so I wanted to do something in return."

Ava was very gently holding her precious flower as she sat in front of the screen. Mummy had explained it was a rose, just like part of her name and that made it even more special to her. Abby had already promised her she'd press it before it wilted so she could keep it forever. "Two more sleeps Mama and then we can have kisses and cuddles."

Imogen and Constance shared a look of happiness at the thought. They were almost there.

"Yes little one. I hope you're all ready because once I'm home I won't be letting you go."

 **One Sleep.**

"Ugh, I hate Friday afternoons. We have Computers last class and it's so boring."

Imogen laughed as she listened to Abby complain, she knew the class was too basic for her daughter. "Once it's over it will be the weekend. I'll collect you and we'll go straight to the house okay?"

To Imogen's relief Davina and Elizabeth were on supervision duty that weekend. Everything administrative was up to date and all that was on her agenda today were two P.E classes and supervising a Potion Theory class in the afternoon.

"You've done more than enough this week. I'll take Constance's class later, you start your weekend early." Elizabeth was insistent in her offer, she knew how hard her friend had been working over the past couple of days and she deserved a reprieve.

"Thank you. I'll be here until around two." Her own early finish had given Imogen an idea and after making sure that Tom could take the cats she made a quick phone call.

'What's going on?", Abby had been told by her form tutor that her mother was collecting her for an appointment at half two. She had no idea what it was about and had immediately jumped to conclusions.

"You've been sprung.", Imogen smirked from the front seat.

"We're going swimming.", Ava shouted from the back.

"Shh poppet. She's right though, we're going for a swim before we go home. This is a one off but I know you won't miss much, besides we deserve some fun."

"Cool." Abby sat in the front seat and removed her tie. "Let the weekend commence,"

"Swimming's fun." Zara told her mother a couple of hours later as she was being dressed.

"It is fun sweetpea, I'm glad you enjoyed it and you were a very good girl. Let me just get dressed and we'll go home."

Imogen quickly removed her swimsuit while Zara watched from the bench.

"Mummy, hair."

"Hmmm?"

By this stage Ava, who was already dressed, had wandered over to see what her sister had pointed to.

"Oh, Mama has that hair there too." Ava used her older, wiser sister voice. "Hers is black though. Where's ours?"

Although she normally encouraged questions about their bodies, right now Imogen was trying her best to pull her underwear on and change the subject. It was a little too late as the two elderly women they often met at the leisure centre were sat in the corner in hysterics and Abby had left the room half cringing, half laughing.

"You'll get it when you're older. Pick up your bags like good girls and let's find your sister and go home."

On the way home they talked about dinner. Tom had offered to cook but there was another plan in place.

"We're getting a takeaway with Jamie and Sarah. They're going to bring it over about six or so." Imogen didn't have the slightest intention of cooking that night, she did however run to the supermarket once they got home to make sure they were well stocked with food for the weekend. She had just arrived back when Sarah and Jamie pulled up.

"Did you bring the babies?" Ava asked as soon as she saw them.

"Well they're kind of part of me right now so they had to come." Sarah responded kindly. "They're kicking, would you like to feel?"

"Wow." Ava's mouth was wide open as she felt the movements against her hand. "Hello babies, I'm your friend Ava."

Jamie and Imogen knew that their children were going to be close as they grew up, it was already starting as far as Ava was concerned.

"Bet you can't wait until tomorrow.", he said as they dished up the food in the kitchen.

Imogen sighed, "You have no idea, I know I won't get much of a look in with the kids around but I just want her home. I'm not cut out to be a single mother. But at around lunchtime tomorrow the girls will have their Mama and I'll have my love back with me. I'm so excited."

"You look it. Seriously, no phone sex, not even once?" He was already moving away in anticipation of the punch he was going to receive. Of course he didn't move fast enough.

"Cheeky sod. And the answer is no, not with two toddlers who would barely let me go to the loo by myself. You'll find out how that feels soon enough. Besides we had the time difference and it can be nice to wait a bit, build up the anticipation a little."

Jamie knew his friend was right about the demands of young children but he didn't care. "We won't stay late, Sarah's pretty tired and the sooner you get the girls to bed, the sooner it will be morning."

"Ha, you know it doesn't always work like that."

But this particular Friday night it _did_ work like that. Jamie and Sarah stayed for a while after they had eaten, playing with the girls and helping them get ready for bed.

"This is great practice." Sarah confided as she put Zara into her pyjamas ready for her story.

By half past eight she and Jamie had left and both the younger Drill girls were tucked up in Imogen and Constance's bed and almost ready for sleep.

"When I wake up will Mama be here?" Ava asked quietly, knowing that Zara was already asleep.

"Not when you wake up but very soon afterwards."

There had been a very quick FaceTime call that evening as Constance had a packed last day. She had however promised the girls that nothing would stop her making it home to them.

"How will she get home?"

Imogen kissed Ava's forehead. "Magic poppet. I'm not sure how it works but one of these days you'll be able to do exactly the same things Mama can do so you can explain it to me. Close your eyes and you'll have sweet dreams very soon."

The words seemed to work and soon Ava was fast asleep and cuddled up to Zara.

"We'll see if this lasts." Imogen whispered to Abby who was standing in the doorway.

"I think it will. I'm going to do some drawing before bed but I've run you a bath and left one of Mama's bath bombs there for you, one of the relaxing ones."

Imogen followed her daughter into the bathroom, noticing the soft music playing from the portable speakers, the magazine and the glass of white wine that was on the side of the bath.

"Granddad poured it. Enjoy your bath and I'll see you in a while. I'll keep an eye on the crazies."

Happy to follow the instructions Imogen did indeed enjoy the bath. She stayed there for just under an hour, topping up the hot water when she needed to and savouring the relaxing scent of lavender that was permeating the room.

 _"_ _Next Friday night I'm going to make date night really great."_ , she thought as she dried off, already planning what she could do make her wife feel special.

The combination of the wine and hot water had really worked and even though it was early she was ready for bed. Tom seemed to have the same idea as he met her in the hallway.

"Goodnight pumpkin, sleep well and just think, we'll both have our better halves back tomorrow."

"I know. Hey!" Imogen swatted her Dad playfully when she caught what he had said. She knew Tom and had been missing Amelia and he too was counting the seconds until his own wife was home.

"Nice bath?" Abby whispered as she entered the bedroom.

"Very nice, thanks honey. And thanks for helping me over the last few days. I really appreciated it."

"You're welcome, I hope I made up for being a moody boots."

Imogen grinned when she heard the expression, it was what Jamie had always called her when she'd been in a funk over the years. "You did, you ready to sleep?"

"Yeah, love you Mum." Abby padded around to give her mother a kiss goodnight.

"And I love you honey. Night."

Imogen fluffed up her pillow and settled down to sleep with Ava in her arms while Zara curled up next to Abby. Tomorrow night their bed would probably be even more crowded but she didn't care, not as long as they were all together.

 **A/N Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. A short final chapter coming on Sunday when Constance comes home. Hope you liked this one.**


	5. Mama's Home

**_No more sleeps_**

"Mummy, Mummy."

"Five more minutes Ava please."

Abby watched her sister frantically shaking her mother's shoulder. "Mum, its ten o'clock."

Imogen was instantly awake. "What? It can't be." She looked at the clock on the bedside table. "How did I sleep that long? How did _you_ sleep that long?"

"We didn't. We've been awake for a couple of hours. We went into my room and did some drawing then I got them dressed and made some toast. Granddad said that your breakfast is nearly ready so we thought we'd better call you."

Still not believing the time, Imogen grabbed her robe and slippers. "Where's Zara?"

"Downstairs. You get ready and we'll see you down there. Come on Ava."

"But…." Ava was hopping up and down as she watched her Mummy leave the room.

"Shhh, downstairs now."

Ten minutes later Imogen had followed Abby's instructions and was heading downstairs wearing jeans and her favourite purple jumper.

"Morning Dad, sorry I kept you…..Oh."

Constance laughed with delight as the woman she loved ran into her arms, "Hello Darling, it's so good to see you."

"But you're not due until later today? How?"

"Neither of us could wait any longer. We left the party as soon as we could, got a few hours sleep and then flew home early. It was entirely worth it to see your face, all your faces."

"Your father nearly dropped the teapot when we walked in." Amelia added from where she was sitting with Ava in her lap.

Imogen watched as Constance bent down to pick an excited Zara up. "And you little one, you seemed very pleased to see us."

"Missed you."

"Oh I missed you too and I can't wait to hear all about your week. Let me sit down and have some tea and you can all tell me what you've been up to."

Over tea, orange juice and toast Constance heard the edited highlights of what had happened while she was away. School-wise she wasn't surprised that Clara had been playing up and was more than willing to take the appropriate actions. Nobody got away with threatening her wife, even in a so called "joking way." As for the girls they seemed to have behaved but past experience told her that may not have consistently been the case. Still, Imogen would fill her in on the rest later on.

They were all very interested in hearing about the time in Canada of course, wanting to know about what they had seen and the people they had met. Constance was a little shy in talking about her lectures but Amelia had no such reservations.

"She was marvellous. So many people wanted to hear her speak that they had to bring in extra chairs. And everyone knew about all of you, you were a very popular topic of conversation at the dinners and parties we went to."

"Really?" Ava asked happily.

"Of course, we had to tell everyone about our family. We showed them pictures and they all said how pretty you and your sisters and your Mummy are."

"What about me?", Tom teased.

"You needn't worry, she's left a sizeable Tom Drill fan club in her wake." Constance couldn't resist getting her own back.

"Yes well.", Amelia blustered. She may have gone on just a little about her handsome husband but really, who could blame her? "Girls, will you help me with my bags, there might be a little surprise in them for you."

Of course it was Tom taking the bags but Abby dragged her sisters along, knowing her mother's needed a couple of minutes alone.

"I wanted to look really nice when you arrived home.", Imogen whispered before receiving the proper kiss she had been dying for.

"You look beautiful, I love that you still wear the first jumper I ever bought you. Oh Darling, I missed you so much. I'm so used to sleeping alongside you, having you to share my thoughts with every single day. I didn't like not having that, especially when I had so many things I wanted to tell you about. So I wrote them down when I couldn't sleep and even though they may not make sense, I thought you might like to read them."

"Of course I would." Imogen loved the idea. "But please tell me you weren't lying awake every night?"

Constance shook her head, "No, I found it hard to drop off but I found a technique that worked. I thought back to the days before we moved in together, you know when we would share a bed but not every night. Back then was when I started to sleep properly, probably for the first time ever, because even though you weren't with me I knew I had someone in my life who loved me and I felt safe because of that. That's not to say I want to spend any nights apart from you though."

"I know, me neither. Those days seem so long ago but still like yesterday in some ways but look at everything that's happened since then. It feels so good to hold you, you give the best hugs and I've missed them so much. I'm so proud of what you've done and I know the girls feel the same, you're inspiring them so much. And me."

The next few minutes were spent exchanging kisses and whispering special words.

"So everything went well while I was gone?"

Imogen bit her lip. "There were a couple of things but nothing you need worry about, I'll fill you in later. Right now I just want more of those kisses and cuddles you promised."

Constance raised an eyebrow, "Is that all you want?"

"Hmmm, definitely not, although I know I have no chance of having you to myself today or tonight. But I believe a couple of hours with Granny and Granddad are on the cards tomorrow morning and I'm going to show you just how much I've been missing you."

"That's just what I was hoping for. Darling, I have to tell you something. They've asked me to go back."

"Oh." Imogen tried to keep her voice neutral. "Are you going to go?"

"Well, I thought _we_ would go. All of us. It's in July and school will be over. I know it would mean a plane journey but Zara will manage, especially if we get an evening flight. I thought we could extend our stay there for a week or so and then go somewhere in Europe at Easter. Amelia's already spoken to Tom and they'd like to come too. We'll have babysitters and I can show you off like I wanted to this time. What do you think?"

Imogen wrapped her arms around her wife, "I think the Drills are going to Canada on their summer holidays."

Constance breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good. And regarding other plans we've been discussing, I think three years is a good gap between Zara and a new baby don't you? And around summer could be a good time to start trying. I have to tell you, that picture you sent of Ava and Zara asleep together really reinforced what I already wanted, I looked it at so many times yesterday and thought of one more little girl lying there with them. I'm just hoping that a week alone with them hasn't caused you to change your mind?"

"Hmm, well there was a couple of times during the week where I might have but no, nothing could make me change my mind. Especially if we get another who's anything like the three we have. They're pretty amazing, like their Mama."

"Thank you, but you're the amazing one. My perfect, beautiful wife."

Imogen grinned, "I may not be so perfect, I have a little bit of an injury you might need to help me with." She whispered about the bruise Zara had caused the previous Sunday that still hadn't fully faded.

"I really thought she'd grown out of that. Don't worry, I'll kiss it better as soon as I can." Constance smiled as she saw Imogen bite her lip, always a sign of excitement from her love.

They could already hear the girls coming down the stairs and loosened their hold on each other, just a bit as the trio burst back into the room.

"I can forgive the soppiness, just today.", Abby was so happy her Mama was home, and Granny of course. She had loved seeing her parents looking so happy to be back together and getting one of Mama's hugs after a few days without one had felt so good.

"Mama, I have a secret.", Ava was giggling as she beckoned Constance down to her level and whispered in her ear.

"Say that again little one." Constance kept her face impassive as she listened to the story again. "Oh that's a very interesting secret, thank you for telling me." She stood up, lifting Ava to sit on her hip before smiling at everyone. "I do believe I promised you presents."

"And kisses and cuddles." Ava added, taking advantage of her position to get a head start on the kisses.

"Oh yes. And while we're doing that Mummy can tell me just how Zara came to be running through Assembly naked."

Imogen looked around for support but Tom had conveniently vanished. "Well, if I had to guess I'd say it was the same way Ava came to do it that time we were visiting my Aunt and Uncle in Ireland. Maybe you can remind me how that happened, after all she was with you."

"Touché my love. Now, I have six days worth of cuddles that I haven't even started to make up for. I knew this before I left but I cannot live without my girls, thankfully I don't have to. Are you coming?"

Ava and Abby were eagerly following their mother but Zara stayed behind for a second, clearly keen to tell her Mummy something.

"Mama's home."

"I know Sweetpea, and we're all very happy about that aren't we?"

Zara thought for a second before raising her hand, indicating she wanted to be picked up. "Mama and Mummy make me happy."

Imogen kissed the serious looking face. "Me too Sweetpea, and you and Abby and Ava make us both the happiest we could be. Let's go join them. But first, do I get a smile."

"Yeah." Zara burst into a big grin and cuddled closer to Mummy as they walked into the sitting room.

Ava had been right in what she'd whispered to her sister earlier that morning. When they were together, everything was great.

 ** _A/N I know, I know, fluff central but I wanted to write something sweet that maybe brightened up a dull January. Thanks everyone who read and reviewed, as always it means a lot._**


End file.
